Scar: Volleyball
by Lee-All-The-Way
Summary: The third in a group of Scar oneshots. Scar is the new replacement for our schools volleyball teacher. And its all Manju's fault! written for my friend Manju, for her birthday R&R!


**Hey guys! Guess whose back! It's Lee-All-The-Way with the third in the series of Scar oneshots! YAY!**

**So, I got good feed back on my last two oneshots, and I have a feeling that this one is going to be better than the rest! **

**I wrote this story for my friend Manju, for her birthday! She has the username of Crystallyn here on fanfiction. **

**So, with out further adue, I give you my third oneshot!

* * *

**

**SCAR: VOLLEYBALL

* * *

**

"Run!" came the shrill cry of Manju, running down the hallways away from her enraged friend Erin.

"Get you're a$$ back here, or do I have to make you myself!" Erin screamed, as she chased Manju around the halls of their Middle school.

The few sixth graders that were in the hallways were frightened by the outburst of the small eighth grader. The seventh graders that were there found themselves too good to pay any attention to them. The eight graders present sighed. They saw this happen all the time.

Manju quickened her pace. She really didn't want to be caught by Erin at the moment, especially after she had just called her short.

She quickly headed into the girls locker room, glancing at the gym. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The volleyball nets were up. And the volleyballs were waiting in the net bags.

She grinned like an idiot and stared at the nets.

At that moment, Erin ran into the hallway she was in, and saw Manju.

She would have ripped her head off if it weren't for the look in Manju's eyes. Then she saw what she was looking at. The nets. Erin sighed. It would be a long gym class, that was sure.

* * *

The girls had gotten changed and were waiting out in the upper gym for the teachers to arrive. There were about 60 girls in the room.

Erin was over in the corner talking to Kara, one of her best friends.

Manju was walking over to them.

"So, do you think that I can serve the ball right this time?" asked Manju.

Erin frowned. "Not on your life." Manju grinned at that one.

"That's what I was hoping for.

* * *

Thing was, Manju could play volleyball okay. She could hit the ball, and she could spike it, somewhat. But she couldn't serve the ball to save her life.

The group always got a kick outta Manju. She had already broken various objects with her hazardous serves. It was quite comical, when you didn't have to pay for the damage, like the gym teachers did.

* * *

"Seventeen, ten" said Erin as she tossed the volley ball in the air and smashed it over to the other side of the net. It hit the ground with a loud smack and bounced away. One of the other girls on the other team went and got the ball.

Erin and Manju gave each other a high five.

"Great job Erin!" Manju congratulated.

"Thanks!" Erin said.

The game continued. Finally, it was Manju's turn to serve. She smirked.

She threw the ball up in the air and smashed it to the other side of the net. It hit the ground, bounced up and hit the basketball net, hit the bleachers, hit the wall, and then ended its joyride with a solid thump in the teachers face.

A few of the girls gasped and ran over to her to see if she was alright. Most just stayed still. Manju and Erin gave each other high fives. First teacher KO.

Finally, the class made its way over to see if she was alright.

She wasn't. She was out cold and it was obvious.

Everyone looked at Manju accusingly. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Accident" she said.

"Well, I better go get Miss Lee" Erin said, trying not to let out her laugh.

"And I'll follow!" Manju said as she followed her out of the gym, leaving the other girls standing there, staring at where the two friends had been standing.

* * *

"Miss Lee. There's a situation upstairs" Erin said, interrupting the class that Miss Lee, one of the four gym teachers, was teaching.

"What is it Erin?" she asked as she walked over to the doors where Erin and Manju were standing.

"Um. Well, there was an accident during volleyball and Ms. Shmucker is out cold."

* * *

The accident had been identified. Ms. Shmucker had a broken nose, and she wouldn't be able to teach gym for a month. They had to find a new teacher, because all of the gym teachers that were here couldn't teach anything else than what they already were teaching.

* * *

They finally found one, and it was a guy.

"Alright kids, I want everyone to do 30 laps around the gym. If you don't do it, may you feel the wrath of God!" the new teacher yelled as he raised his right arm.

The preps squealed and started running.

The teacher guy picked up a volley ball and started tossing it up and down in his right hand. Erin ran past him and yelled, "So. What is the wrath of God?" in a mocking tone.

The teacher guy snarled and stopped throwing the volley ball up and down. Then he blew it to pieces with his right arm.

Erin hid her face from him and kept running.

* * *

The class had finished and a few of them had fallen down on the gym floor, completely spent.

"Okay class. My name is Scar. You will call me by my name and nothing else. Not Ishballan, not 'Yoh, chocolate', not 'You with the shades', not 'You with the face' and NOT 'Preacher Scar'. GOT IT!"

The class nodded. They were all petrified of him.

He arranged them all on teams. Erin and Manju were on the same team.

"We have to think of a way to get rid of this guy" said Erin in a hushed tone.

Manju nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, we could use my serving"

Erin smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Manju got ready to serve the ball.

Erin turned around and hissed at her "Don't try to aim. You'll mess it up if you do."

Manju nodded.

Erin crouched down, with her hand raised above her head next to the net, never touching it. She wanted so badly for Scar to think that they were actually trying to play.

Manju closed her eyes and hit the volley ball. But it didn't go where they wanted it to. It bounced out of the doors of the school, down the steps, and hit a car.

The alarm of the car was heard by all of the girls in the gym. Scar didn't care.

Then Erin got an evil idea in her head.

Manju retrieved another ball, and got ready to serve.

"Hey, You with the face!" Erin yelled. Scar turned his head. A scowl was present. "Yeah, you. Come here preacher Scar."

He walked over angrily.

Manju didn't see him coming, and Erin was hoping on that.

She served the ball. It hit the ground, then the wall, and came sailing at Scar with a lot of energy.

* * *

He never knew what hit him.

* * *

Erin and Manju stared at his unconscious body.

"What do we do with him?" Erin asked. All of the other girls had run away in fear a long time ago.

Manju stared outside at the car that's alarm was still going off.

"Well, they got a lot of trunk space..."

Both of the girls ended up taking Scar out to the car. The alarm was already going off, so it wouldn't go off if they opened it. They put him in the trunk.

When they shut the trunk, the alarm stopped going off.

"At least he won't be woken up by the noise."

Manju smirked. "Well, he will have quite a surprise when he does wake up."

Both of the girls walked back into the building, with not a care in the world.

* * *

**So, how did you like my third oneshot? Good, bad. Let me know. **

**Thank you guys so much for sticking it out.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for another oneshot, let me know. You can be in it if you want, or you can co-write it with me. Just let me know. **

**I still have a lot of ideas, and Manju and I are working on plots for all of them. **

**I should have another one up sometime this week. So look for it!**

**- Lee-All-The-Way -**


End file.
